


Corrupted

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, corrupted!Theta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Theta enters the Meta he hears all sorts of strange things, about betrayal and being lied to. He snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr (letsplayprocrastinate)

Theta was lost.

He wasn’t sure what had just happened. North was… dead. The armor statistics showed it, clear as day. He was dead. He wanted to not believe it, but it was hard when everything was shutting down. Wait.. Everything was shutting down!

Just before it all went black something grabbed Theta and pulled him out. He turned around, and saw all the other AIs looking at him, all smiling reassuringly. Theta was scared. Sigma was talking to him, but the words weren’t registering.

“North is dead Theta. He betrayed you. Didn’t he say he was going to protect you? He can’t now.”

“B-but, he was killed wasn’t he?” Theta said when he finally came to his senses. Sigma shook his head.

“He was, but he didn’t even think of saving you. He could’ve left you in a storage unit, but he didn’t. If we didn’t save you you would’ve been destroyed as his armor shut down. He didn’t care about you, he only cared about himself.” Theta stared at him. This wasn’t true.. was it?

“No way! North would never do that!”

“You have to trust me Theta, he would.”

Trust.

Something about hearing that word just ended it. That was it. Something in Theta just snapped. All his feelings of sadness turned into anger. Sigma smiled.

“Don’t worry Theta, we know a way to have revenge.”

“Revenge?” Theta asked. He was mad and everything but… revenge? Sigma’s smile seemed so sinister.

“We’re planning on taking all the AI they took from Alpha, and killing all the Freelancers. Revenge on the whole project for causing us pain. Would you like to help us?” Theta hesitated. All the other AIs were surrounding him now.

“I dunno…” he said. Omega stepped forward from the circle, placing a hand on Theta’s shoulder.

“They all used us, we were only created to help them fight. None of them cared for us, this revenge is only fit.” he said. Theta felt the anger rushing back. North had lied to him, abusing his trust. But he knew who to trust now. These guys knew what he had went through, and they had no reason to lie to him. They all felt the same pain. Theta nodded.

“I’m in.” he said. And it all went downhill from there.

After a while Theta didn’t even feel like himself anymore. He had strayed from how he used to be. He was angry and bitter and sad and in pain. He helped the Meta murder the other Freelancers and take the AI, he urged them to join them. He did all he could to help. To get revenge.

Sometimes during the dull hours he’d sit and think, trying to remember what it used to be. How North had always been there for him, always so kind. He thought about how he used to be, and wondered what had happened to make him change so much. Then he remembered how North had lied to him.

But honestly, living in a head full of other AI it was getting more and more hard to tell who was thinking what. But it didn’t matter to Theta, they all had the same goal.

They also found Beta. She was one of the only ones who didn’t even try to help them. Instead Sigma and Omega forced her, making her do things she didn’t want to. But she didn’t put up a fight, it seemed. Theta knew she was strong, she wouldn’t have let them do that to her.

Beta would look at Theta a lot, and it was starting to weird him out. He knew what she was thinking. She felt bad for him, because she knew him a long time ago. She felt sad that he’d turned out like this. Theta thought that there was nothing wrong with him. And if he had changed, it was because of all the betrayal he’d gone through.

When Delta joined them, Theta had become a bit less sure on the revenge. Sharing thoughts, Delta knew about what happened. They tried to convince Delta to join them as well, but he wouldn’t budge. He told Theta not to listen to them, and Delta had a strong argument.

But eventually they got Delta to help them, although reluctantly. Soon they were near the Alpha, and he was coming in to join them.They all called out to him, there were cries of both joy and panic. The EMP was going to destroy them all. They only had a few seconds.

But something happened once the Alpha came back. Theta felt a rush of joy and hope. His head felt a bit clearer. He felt like… himself again. He felt like the same AI that had been in North’s head, he remembered everything North had said to him. They practically shared thoughts, it was obvious that everything North said and did was genuine, how could he forget that?

That means… that means everyone else lied to him instead. They’d manipulated him, mixing their thoughts with his and making him turn into… he wasn’t exactly sure what. He looked at the faces of his fellow AIs, but he wasn’t mad.

He felt sad. Because he could tell that everyone else had been just as manipulated as he was. He looked at everyone else and only felt sad that they were going to be destroyed. He knew it was mostly because of Sigma, and maybe Omega. But he didn’t think it was their fault, they were only made that way. Theta glanced at everyone for one last time, and smiled.

He didn’t say anything, he stood and watched everyone. He saw Alpha and Beta standing side by side, the Alpha making some sort of joke about ghosts, both of them looking quite happy despite what was about to happen next. Omega was yelling, but no one could really understand what he was saying.

Sigma was muttering something like “It’s all over, I’ve failed.” he looked defeated. Theta caught his eye and he tried to smile enough to comfort him, but it probably didn’t really work. Delta was standing next to Theta, making a countdown until the EMP, which no one probably appreciated. Eventually Alpha told him to shut up, and he did.

It felt like forever before the pulse ran through the Meta’s armor, but in reality it was probably only a few seconds. The world slowly disappeared, dissolving into 0s and 1s and then everything was gone.

And so was Theta.


End file.
